Do you Dare Me to Move?
by HeartStorm
Summary: Cowrite with m3gluvsoth24... check out her stories! What happens when a dream becomes a reality? Do you follow your heart, or your mind? What happens when 6 years l8r you meet your old lover yet again? R&R story is better than summary! Trust me!


_The wedding bells rang, and everyone in the room was silent. The big doors of the cathedral opened and a beautiful white gown stepped out as the song played. He held his breath in, as she stepped closer to him. He just couldn't contain himself, he almost just pulled her to him and kissed her senseless, but he couldn't. When she got to the alter, she gave her bouquet to her maid of honor, Ginny. She turned to him and smiled under her veil. The preacher started the ceremony, "We are gathered here today…." the preacher carried on, but Ron just couldn't pay attention. When he finally heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride!" he jumped up and slowly but surely pulled off the veil. The woman placed her hands on his shoulders, and whispered "I love you, Ron". He gasped at the sight, no sorry, the whole church gasped at the sight. "Mione???"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ron woke from his bed sweating and screaming. "Honey, what's wrong?" asked his truly concerned fiancé. "Uh… N- Nothing. I'm fine." He reassured her. "Good, you had me scared for a minute." She told him, pressing her lips to his. He sighed deeply. "What's wrong baby? You look stressed." She asked him annoyingly playing with his hair. Ron looked at his fiancé. Was this really what he wanted? "Look, Lavender I'm just really tired. I had a hard day at work." He sighed, sort of shutting her out. "Okay, well all you had to do was say so." She told him coldly. Lavender was one to have an attitude. She grabbed the covers, turned, leaving him with none while he tried to fall asleep.

"_OMG… i'm so happy for you… look!" Ginny showed her arm full of goose bumps, "I even have goose bumps" she shouted to a door where Hermione was getting dressed. "How do you feel right now??" Ginny's mom asked Hermione. "I'm doing good" she came out of the room she was in, "except for the…. occasional……nerves?" she looked confused. Everyone was staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked getting worried, "Is there something bad about the dress? Is Krum not here? OMG, GINNY ARE YOU PREGNANT??" she screamed. Everyone chuckled, "No, I'm not pregnant! You just look as stunning as bloody hell!!! I swear you will knock Krum over!" Ginny responded. Hermione felt a blush come up her neck. "Thanks but where is my bouquet?? I need my heels!!! Where is my veil???" she goes wild. Hermione did circles around the hotel room near the beach. "HERMIONE!!!!" Ginny yelled. Hermione stopped herself and looked at Ginny innocently. "Thank you! Now, calm down everything is fine!" Hermione took a deep breath and sat down on the nearest chair and threw her feet up on the next one. _

"_Hey girls? Um…. I think you should take a look at this!" Ginny's mom was by the window. "What's wrong mum?" Ginny entered the room, she looked out the window. "MERLIN! GAHH!" Ginny yelled, "How in the bloody hell are we going to tell Hermione?" Ginny questioned her mother, pacing the room. "Tell me what????" Hermione entered the room with an orange slice in her hand. "Give me that! I know you have nerves but there is no need to be eating now!" Ginny's mom took the slice from her hand and threw it in the garbage. "Um….Hermione?" Ginny said slowly, "There's a problem" Hermione gulped, "What do you mean 'problem'? What happened?" Hermione tried slowly. "Its rain-" Ginny couldn't finish because she was in total shock. The three turned to see who came in. Hermione gasped, "R-r-r-Ron?" _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she jumped off the bed with covers and everything. "AGH! What's wrong, sweetheart?" Viktor asked entering his and Hermione's room. "Viktor, I had a terrible dream." She said cuddling up to him. "It's okay, I'm here." He soothed, stroking her back, "Probably just nerves." Hermione gave a weak smile. "Yeah, you're probably right." She agreed giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Come on lets get dressed, we have some major shopping to do!!!" Hermione gently pushed him to the bathroom along with her and slammed the door behind them…


End file.
